The world wide web is moving from a Web 1.0 paradigm, in which content is static, to a Web 2.0 paradigm, in which content is user-generated and applications are executed over the web. Additionally, the Web 2.0 paradigm has introduced tagging, which allows metadata to be associated with a piece of information. As part of the movement to the Web 2.0 paradigm, more end users are using software as a service (SaaS) where they have an ability to compose disparate user interface (UI) gadgets from multiple websites and have the UI gadgets communicate with each other. For example, a UI gadget that displays a list of servers can communicate with another UI gadget that displays a map providing the location of any server in the list of servers. Potentially, these UI gadgets may be provided by two different vendors, but their combination provides for a very useful service. This is popularly known as client-side mashup. An end user can create a client-side mashup using a page customizer that allows the end user to drag and drop known UI gadgets to create the UI service.